


Just for a Moment

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there isn't anything John can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Kink Bingo Challenge; Prompts: Bondage (other)  
> Content Notes: bondage

A small noise escaped from John's mouth as he tried to shift on the bed. He bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything and looked up at the ceiling. A hand on the side of his face startled him a little and he found himself pulling against the halfway finished restraints before he could stop himself.

"You alright?" Evan asked, suddenly up close and in John's personal space.

"Fine," John said. And he was, for the most part. Everything had been so busy lately, running from one disaster to the next with barely time to catch a nap before someone, usually McKay, radioed him in a panicked frenzy about whatever was about to kill them all. And, for the most part, they weren't exaggerating and it was essential that they solve that problem right then before the next one piled up and the mess became unsolvable. So, the fact that he and Evan were taking a few hours downtime to themselves left John feeling a bit guilty. He could see their radios sitting on the desk across the room, and a laptop that had three half-written reports on it just waiting for him to get back to work.

"Shh, just relax for a bit. They'll be okay without you for a few hours," Evan said as he pressed his lips against John's temple, accurately guessing the cause of John's discomfort.

John smiled and let out a huff of breath at the thought of relaxing in his current position. Evan had bound his arms together, wrists to elbows, and hooked them above his head to the wall behind the bed. There was also something going on around his thighs, Evan working busily with ropes and pieces of leather for the past fifteen minutes. John could probably figure out exactly what Evan was aiming for if he put his mind to it, but he was tired of thinking and coming up with solutions and answers and just wanted to close his eyes for a moment.

"That's right," Evan whispered as John's eyes fluttered shut.

He felt his hair being ruffled for a moment, Evan's fingers briefly pressing into his scalp at the point where most of his headaches originated, soothing the tension away, before Evan went back to working around John's thighs and legs. The occasional tug and a muttered curse when he heard Evan drop something made John smile, just a little bit. In a way, it was nice to hear Evan so focused on something that wasn't a mounting a rescue mission or worrying about how to stretch ammunition until the Daedalus arrived to resupply.

"What are you doing?" John finally asked and opened his eyes. There were small piles of rope on either side of his legs, connected to straps that had been looped around both his upper thighs, just above his knees, and his ankles. He moved a little bit, stretching his back before resettling his weight on his arms.

Evan looked up from where he was tying knots and gave a bit of a mischievous grin. "You'll see. Just give me a moment."

"I thought you said you were going to blow me?" John asked. His body had certainly been interested when Evan had propositioned him, and it was still anticipating the event.

"Be patient," Evan said with a laugh. "It will be better this way."

John glanced over to his laptop and radio again, wondering what time it was; how long had they been in here. He worried about if Elizabeth was still trying to figure out what they could spare in a negotiation that had been stalled out for weeks as they tried to gather enough parts for a much needed trade, or if McKay had solved the power distribution problem that occasionally plunged areas of Atlantis into complete darkness.

"Stop thinking," Evan said. He leaned up and started kissing John, using his hands to hold John's face still. Usually John would have his own hands wrapped around Evan, moving him into just the right position or rolling them both down on the bed. With his arms folded up above him all he could do was lean forward into Evan's kiss.

Evan leaned back, letting John flounder for a moment. "Alright, here we go."

John couldn't help himself from raising an eyebrow, a tiny bit skeptical that the elaborate mess Evan had set up would actually work the way he was intending. At the very least it would be bondage just because of all the ropes tangling around his legs would take some work to get out of, if just not in the way that Evan had meant for it to happen.

So when Evan grabbed the tail ends of the rope and looped them behind John and out of sight and John found his legs being raised and spread, he was more than a little impressed. Evan reappeared a moment later after he'd secured the ends of the ropes and started making minor adjustments to the webbing. A series of interconnected ropes was now binding John's legs apart, his feet raised up off the floor, his knees angled out and his thighs spread about as far apart as they would go.

John wiggled experimentally and discovered that not only couldn't he pull his legs together, he couldn't put his feet on the floor or pull his ankles up closer to his thighs. Just about the only thing he could do was twist his chest and shoulders and move his head and neck. "Very impressive, Major."

Evan just grinned. "I was always handy with a bit of rope."

"I'll keep that in mind," John said. Just as Evan was leaning in looking rather intent on where John was now very interested, John's radio beeped from across the room. Without thinking, John tried to move forward, rediscovering that he couldn't get off of the bed he was sitting on the edge of; he couldn't even scoot forward.

"Will you grab my radio?" John asked.

"Nope," Evan said, getting to his feet and walking over to the desk. He put the ear piece in his ear and listened for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, but Colonel Sheppard is getting some much needed rest. You'll have to call back in a few hours."

John stared in disbelief, pulling against the ropes and trying to get his legs free.

Evan took out the earpiece and set the radio back down on the desk before coming back over to John. "No wonder you look tired all the time; it's eleven at night and people are still calling you."

"What did they need?" John demanded, a little pissed that Evan just hadn't brought the radio over to him.

"It wasn't important," Evan said, leaning in to lick at one of John's nipples.

"Lorne. Who was it at least?" John asked, leaning back the very little he could to try and get Evan to give him a straight answer.

Evan just shook his head and bit down a little bit, causing John to moan and lean in just for a moment before he remembered what was happening.

"I need you to tell me," John said, shaking his shoulders back and forth to dislodge Evan.

Finally, Evan sat back, looking displeased. "John, you trust me. You leave me in charge when you go off-world and you let me handle a good portion of what goes on around here without even looking over my shoulder. If it was a real emergency I would have given you the radio and cut you loose without a second thought. You know that, right?"

John sat silently, resting against the restraints. He did know that, and he did trust Evan, with more than he thought he could. But that didn't stop him from wanting to know, for wanting to be out there and making sure that things were okay. If something went wrong and he wasn't there, it would be his fault. He swallowed and nodded roughly.

Evan stood up and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning in all warm and solid. "If you want me to untie you so you can go check on things, I will."

Without having to think about it, John shook his head, ignoring the stab of guilt. He had said he would spend some time decompressing with Evan, and here he was. He leaned into Evan as much as he was able to in his current position and Evan wrapped his arms around him.

"It's not all on you, you know. You can't be held responsible for everything that happens out here," Evan continued.

John sighed and wiggled. Evan was saying both exactly the right and exactly the wrong things. He turned his head and managed to land a rough kiss on the side of Evan's forehead. "Enough talking. I was promised a blow job."

Evan chucked a little before kissing John back. "Well, I did promise." He knelt down between where John's legs were spread out and leaned in.

John gasped and moaned, unable to keep back the sounds now that there was nothing else he could do.


End file.
